Nymphs
Aspect General description: '''Nymphs are a branch of fairies, and a very distant branch of demon, that grows a bit smaller than the size of an average cat. The majority of their fur may be pink or purple. The most recognizable parts of them are their horns and tentacle-like members or their back that are called Wings. Outside of their magic, most fairies are fragile and delicate. '''Lifespan: Most fairies have a lifespan counted on hundreds of years, but they usually don't reach further than 800 years. This varies, however, on fairies with a royal status, like the case of the King and Queen of the fairies, whose ages surpass a thousand. Reproduction: Nymphs are hermaphrodites and they reproduce laying eggs. They need the participation of two members of the same specie, although it's weird to see a couple of nymphs. They tend to prefer relationships with non-fairies. Because of the fleeting relationships in-between species, it's normal that only one of the parents take care of the offspring. Diet: They're herbivores and fruitvores. Habitat: Most fairies live in the forest, but a few take the risk of blending into society using their shapeshifting techniques. In the forest they usually live inside treestrumps and makeshift treehouse of buds. The biggest fairy forest is rather similar to a village. Characteristics Special aura: Nymphs possess an aura that lulls non-fairies into a state that isolates them from time and reality, making them feel like they're in a dream while they're still lucid. As long as the fairy is close to its victims, the enchantment is slowly accumulating until they're unable to escape, unless the nymph knows their name in which case, if the nymphs wants to, the effect inmediatly reaches the point of no return. It also helps to the effectiveness of the enchantment if the victim is showing strong emotions like fear or if it keeps answering the nymphs questions, which is why nymphs are so offputting. It can also work on other fairies. Other abilities: They also possess the ability of flying and shapeshifting. The mastery of shapeshifting in particular depends on the skill and power of the fairy, but it isn't foolprof because sometimes it can be hard to keep consistency between the tangible and visual part of the illusion. For example, a very skilled fairy could make it look like there's a bunch of snakes, but touching one of them could demonstrate they're not real. Goal: This specie has an intense instinct for nurture and protection. Because they see mortals just as weak, adorable and vulnerable creatures, their wish is to take care of them. Once they've captured a victim (usually one at a time), they extend the life of it as long as their own to live together for as long as they can. There's a tendency in capturing smaller animals than themselves, but this isn't a rule, which is why there are a few fairies who have captured bears or even lions. * They don't have many standards, for them all mortals are desired. However, sometimes it has occurred that a fairy attemps to find a specific someone to lull. * If a person wants to destroy the forest or hurt them, the goal of the fairies might turn aggressive in order to protect their home. Royal fairies: The King and Queen of fairies, along with their son, surpass the normal aspects of a nymph. Specifically they're superior in size (bigger than a cat, but smaller than a large dog), magic, physical strength (shown in their wings), lifespan and their aura that is specially strong and noticeable. They are also closer relatives to demons than the rest of fairies. Details and facts How to avoid them: Not giving away your name it's enough to give you a long time to escape. It also helps to be boring, quiet and dismissive, because that'll make them less inclined to chase you and ruin their plans to make you show emotions or saying your name. If a person is already too deep into the enchantment to escape, it could be useful to yell at them or try to make them respond, but this can only help marginally. * Even though there's a lot of knowledge about fairies, some are still skeptical about all their faculties. * There tends to be one name that's the closest to your heart, but all names you recognize yourself with have some effect in the enchantment. Fairies try to find that specific name of yours to get you. Fairy and non-fairy couple: The relationship between a fairy and a non-fairy victim, despite it being skewed in its power balance, is actually very romantic. In the very peculiar case a fairy gets bored of its victim, they wouldn't be so heartless and just leave them alone in the forest, they would send them their way and the effect of the enchantment would completely vanish in a day or so. * Fairies don't get jealous of their target victims hanging out with mortals, but they do if they hang with other fairies. Sometimes they might even try to steal someone else's victim. Fairies in society: Some nymphs have disguised themselves as normal citizens to live in cities instead of the forest. If a civilian suspects of a hidden fairy, they usually receive a threat from the fairy to keep silence. * In past times, nymphs used to blend in civilizations to spread rumors that giving your name to a fairy was good and things like that. Now there's a lot of data collected about fairies, making it nearly impossible to do the same in modern times. Wings and horns: Their wings are deceptively strong and they work as a channel to their magic too, so they might try to touch you with them to increase the strength of the enchantment. Their horns are sensitive to vibrations and their aspect might indicate the rank of a fairy (being the royal ones the highest). Some nymphs are easily offended if you mistake their wings for tentacles and because of that they might ignore you or pretend you're talking about something else. * The color of their wings is the same as the color of their tongue (which means that the flesh is also the same color) and the color of their eyes. Fairies education: Nymphs don't live in a society as civilians do, so that means they don't attend to schools. They learn things by their own and from their parents. Most of them are incapable of writing and reading, but they may know many spoken languages. A fairy tale story is not available yet Category:Species Category:Nymphs Category:Fairies Category:Nymph